


There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays

by Lkptera



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, It's the holidays y'all, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but still I really hope you enjoy it!, kinda nervous ngl, this is my first fic!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lkptera/pseuds/Lkptera
Summary: They had been traveling for weeks. It seems that the goddess actually seemed to have mercy on them, as she dropped them off at Lon Lon Ranch.And the best part?It was the Solstice.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Four & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Sky (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda) & Wild (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Warriors & Legend (Linked Universe)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 62





	There's No Place Like Home for the Holidays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! I was in the mood to write something for the holidays, and what better way to do that than with the Links? 
> 
> This is my very first LU fic, so I really hope you enjoy it!
> 
> disclaimer: I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda or LinkedUniverse! Go read the comics if you haven't!

Winters at Lon Lon Ranch were known to be very calm and serene. The pasture twinkled as the sunlight reflected off of the soft snow that had fallen the night before, as silent as a barn mouse. 

The only action that occurred was the cows and horses, tucked away in the stable away from the cold. The cuccos pecked away at their supply of feed and snuggled up to their young to keep the chill away from their fragile bodies. Everything was as it should be. 

Yes, it was pure, unadulterated bliss.

The perfect picture of peace and tranquility.

That is until a loud screech filled the air. 

“Veteran, you absolute prick!”

Legend cackled as he ran away from Warriors, the former trying to remove the large amount of snow that Legend had dropped into his coat when he wasn’t looking. 

“If you can come and get me maybe you’ll say that to my face! I doubt with those legs you wouldn’t be able to outrun me if you tried!” Warriors took a moment to pause. Didn’t these people ever remember that he was a member of the army? He could run laps around all nine of them if he wanted to. 

But for now, he’d humor him. 

He gathered a bunch of snow in his hand and began to pack it into a tight ball. He began to make a show of running a few feet and collapsing to the ground, begging for Legend to slow down. “Oh, I can’t go on! Hylia,” He paused dramatically, heaving in three deep breaths, “have mercy on me!”

Legend paused his get-away and glanced back. “You know,” he said, a shit-eating grin on his face, “sometimes you are such a dramatic bastard that I can’t help but laugh.” He turned around and began to walk toward Warriors, unsuspecting of the frozen water weapon in his hand. 

Hook, line, and sinker. 

He finished his tread towards Warriors, who was currently sprawled out on the ground in the image of pure agony. He bent down to look over him from above. “But for now, I’ll--” 

He never got the chance to say what was on his mind, as Warriors threw the snowball right in his face. 

Legend let out a yelp of surprise and fell backward and landed in the snow. He then shot straight up. “Oh, it’s on, pretty boy.” 

The next two hours went by in a blur of snow and laughter, and when Malon went to call the two for lunch, all that she could make out from the white covered figures making their way to the door were a blue scarf and a streak of bright pink hair. 

\-- 

“Aaaaaand, done!” Wild spun around with a flourish as he sprinkled his peppermint bark with crushed up candy canes. He looked over at Malon with a wide smile. She came over to the counter and took a piece off of the tray and nibbled at it. Her eyes lit up. 

“Champion, this is delicious! Where did this come from?” She inquired.

Wild scratched at the back of his neck, a blush decorating his cheeks from the praise. “We call them candy canes. Before the Calamity, it was one of Zelda’s favorite candies. When we searched the castle for anything we could salvage, we came across a recipe book of holiday treats, and the recipe for the peppermint bark was inside.” 

“Well,” Malon said as she finished the confection, “I’m certainly lucky that I have a chef as skilled as you.” 

“Oh, thank you! Y’know, you’re now that half bad either.” Wild snickered as she hit him on the back of the head with her oven mitt. 

“Hush you. We’ve still got some cookies to ice.” Although she had an angry tone to her voice, Wild could tell she was joking by the playful glint in her eye. 

They had been baking for hours. Soft sponge cake was topped with fresh whipped cream and berries, fruit tarts with a buttery, flaky crust, cremé brulee with crystallized sugar, and other confections lined the countertops. It truly was a sight to behold, and truly, very hard to keep out of the hands of their companions. Still, even though the amounts of food were copious, Malon and Wild were happy to oblige. 

She tossed wild a spatula. “I’ve been frosting cookies since before you could walk. No doubt I could out bake you with both my eyes closed.” 

“Oh?” Wild’s grin began to grow wider. “Are you suggesting that I try to take away your claim?” 

Malon’s grin matched his own. “Bring it, wild child.” 

The next 30 minutes flew by in a flurry of puffy flower clouds and frosting flying everywhere. 

And when they were done, Wild could certainly say that Malon had come out on top. Where he had iced only 25 cookies, she had iced, decorated and plated 50. 

Wild grabbed her shoulders. There was an intensity in his eye. “Teach me your ways.” 

Malon smiled as she grabbed his shoulders back. “Of course, pumpkin.” 

\--

As Time had finished cleaning up after their midday meal, he noticed that everyone was present in the living room, ready to start the gift exchange (and judging by Wind practically vibrating on his spot on the floor, they should probably start soon before he burst with excitement), save for one rancher. 

Time slipped on his cloak and boots and headed outside. If his suspicions were correct--which they usually were--he would most likely be in the stables. 

As he passed the cucco coop, he gave the birds a dirty glare when they gazed at him from within their nests, all snuggled together to protect each other from the cold. 

_It's a wonder that Sky adores those birds _, he thought to himself as he finished his trek toward the stable doors.__

Time slid the door open and shut it quietly behind him. He spotted a figure near one of the horse’s stalls. Said figure startled at the noise and turned around, only for their shoulders to relax at the sight of him. “Old Man? Why are you out here?” 

_Yep_. Time thought. Always the predictable one.

Twilight was standing right outside of Epona’s stall, feeding her endura carrots out of a bag--and by looking at the bag alone, he could tell that she had eaten well. It was the Solstice after all. 

He sighed and took his place next to Twilight and gave Epona a pat on the nose. “Penny for your thoughts?” He asked him. No doubt that he was thinking about his loved ones back in Ordon. 

“I just wish I could be there. We’ve been chasing this shadow for who knows how long and we’ve nothing to show for it.” Twilight glared at the ground. “Not that I’m upset that I’m with you guys, it’s just that it’s the Solstice and everything,” The next part of his sentence was just above a whisper. “And it’s also my first Solstice away from Ordon after my adventure had ended.”

Oh. Time thought. No wonder he’s so upset. Time could only think about the first Solstice he had spent with Malon and her father. It was after he had been sent back to his original time, with no one to turn to. The royal family had called him a witch due to his knowledge of the future and thus had been outcast by the citizens of Castle Town. With nowhere else to go, he ended up at Lon Lon Ranch with Malon and Talon, who were happy to take him in. 

He gazed at his successor. “Well, the next one will become extra special than when you return.” He placed a hand on Twilight’s shoulder. “Time away from home is sometimes exactly what a person needs. And besides, home isn’t a place. It’s wherever it is in your heart.” Although he knew that the flow of time could be cruel and unforgiving, it can be just as merciful.

Twilight gave him a smile. “Thank you, Pops.” 

Time’s heart swelled at the nickname. He stood up and began to make his way toward the barn door. “Anytime pup. Now let’s get inside, we’re about to start giving away gifts and I think that our Sailor is moments away from shooting into the roof of the house.” 

Twilight laughed and gave Epona one last pat on the nose and turned to follow his ancestor. Even though he was far away from his era, Twilight knew that home was always a moment away in his found family. 

\--

Hyrule hated the cold. 

He had never cared for it really. The land usually didn’t get cold enough to snow so when it did cool down, he would have to search for extra firewood and spare patches of fabric to make thicker clothing. 

Although those were reasons why Hyrule didn’t like chilly weather, the main cause was because his hair got really, really, frizzy. 

So as he volunteered to go give sugar water to the fairies, he knew that his companions, once they found out, would make fun of him for it endlessly. He could hear the veteran now: “What are you hiding in there, a whole bird's nest?” He shivered, not from the cold but from the thought of the other’s reactions. He could practically hear the laughter ringing in his head. 

Okay, so maybe it was from the cold, but Hyrule really couldn’t tell. And even worse, he could feel his hair begin to frizz up. It would be the end of his quiet visit.

He heard soft footsteps echoing behind him. “Traveler, what are you doing out here?” Hyrule turned his head to see Sky, all bundled up in his sailcloth and homemade knitted sweater and hat his Zelda had made for him. 

He turned his head back towards the fairies. “‘Figured I’d give them some more sugar water. It is the Solstice after all. Might as well give them a treat.” 

He saw Sky stop next to him in his peripheral. He let out a hum. “They do seem to be happier. It was nice of you to do that, Traveler.” 

He felt his cheeks heat up. 

...

Then he let out a sneeze. And another. And another. 

“Traveler! Are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m-” He sneezed again. “fine--AH-CHOO!”

His hair poofed. 

Sky couldn’t control his giggling. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, laugh it up. I’m gonna have to hear it from the others anyways later.” His shoulders sagged. He really didn’t want this to happen. 

After Sky finally got his laughter under control, he hummed in thought. “Well, how about you take my hat?”

Hyrule’s eyes widened. “Would you really do that for me?! Your Zelda made that for you!” 

Sky smiled. “Of course! Here,” He removed the cap and placed it on Hyrule’s head. “My Zelda makes me two of everything and tells me to keep the spare in my bag in case I lose something.”

“Thank you, Sky.” 

“You’re welcome. Now let’s head back inside, I heard that Wild was going to be making mulled wine and hot cocoa after we open gifts!” 

And as the two of them went back inside and settled into the couch and were handed a mug with something warm inside, a wide smile spread across his face. The cold could rage and blow all it wanted outside those four walls. All the warmth Hyrule needed that evening was the laughter, smiles, and cheer of those he’d come to know as family light up the night. 

\--

The ten of them were settled around the fireplace, Wind and Four both settled on the floor wrapped in blankets. Both of them too young for mulled wine, they eagerly sipped on their hot chocolate. 

There was gift wrapping and ribbons strewn all over the place, some still stuck in Wild’s hair as he combed through it to remove the long strands from the tangles. 

The whole room was currently focused on the captain, who was performing a dramatic retelling of a battle where he had a little help from some tiny creatures. 

“The minish? I thought only children could see them.” Wind glanced at Four. 

Four took a sip from his mug. “It depends on the situation. If they want to make themselves known, especially to a hero of courage, then they will. It was probably because the captain couldn’t get his head to deflate that he needed the help.” 

A good-natured laugh sprang up throughout the room. 

“Hey now,” Warriors chided, “I’ll have you know that these little folk saved my life once.” 

“Oh? Care to oblige Captain?” Time took a sip of his mulled wine, his smile a little wider than usual after he swallowed. 

“Nope!” He laughed as everyone let out a loud groan. “You all decided to poke fun at me, now you’re never gonna find out what happened.” 

“You’re the worst.” Wind moaned. “You’ve gotta tell us what happened! You can’t just leave it at that!”

Warriors reached down and ruffled the sailor’s hair. “Maybe next time, squirt.” Wind let out quiet protests at his hair being messed with. 

“You know,” Four said as he set his empty mug down, “In my Hyrule, there’s a tradition that if you leave out a small bowl of offerings the night before the Solstice, the minish will bless your home and bring good fortune to your family.” 

Legend, who was munching on a piece of leftover cake in his mouth, scoffed. “As if I’m going to believe those fairy tales. Besides, I thought the Minish were supposed to be peaceful creatures.” 

“Oh, they are. But believe me, they love to cause mischief just as much as our sailor does.” 

A shiver went through the group. They did not want to go through another morning of finding bugs in their bedrolls. 

“And if you don’t comply with their wishes?” 

A mischievous grin spread across Four’s face. “Let’s just say that many of your things would be out of place the morning after.” 

“Whatever. I’m not going to put out some peanuts for a missing pencil or something.”

Four gave him a calculated look. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” 

And if Legend woke up to an empty travel bag and a missing blue cap, well, Four and Wind wouldn’t be the ones to give away their little friend's hiding places.

\-- 

Time glanced back at the eight boys sleeping in a pile on the floor, all too tired for them to head upstairs to their beds. 

“Y’know, we should probably wake them up soon and let them fall asleep in a proper bed, dear,” Malon said as she approached and hugged him from behind. 

He hummed in thought. “No, let them sleep. They normally do this anyway when we’re in the middle of nowhere.” He let out a chuckle at a memory of Legend using Warriors as a pillow in his sleep and profusely denying the morning after (Only to reluctantly admit it when Wild had blackmailed him through the photos he had in his Sheikah Slate). 

He grabbed a pile of blankets that were set on the couch. He began to drape them over the boys, one by one. “For now, let’s leave them be. They’ve been so tired lately. I really think we were fortunate to be dropped off here, especially on the night before the Solstice.”

They had been trekking through an unknown Hyrule for about two weeks, with no sign of a portal. He really thought that Hylia and finally had enough of their suffering and decided to bless them with something nice for once in their lives.

Besides, he got to spend some time with his wife, which was more than he could ever want. 

He kissed her on the cheek. “Goddesses, I missed you. Happy Solstice, love.” 

She kissed him back. “Happy Solstice, dear.” 

And as the night drifted on, even the wind seemed to carry a cheer. _Happy holidays _, it seemed to say._ May the Goddess bless you and those you love _, to everyone who could hear it.__

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This was an absolute joy to write, and I sincerely hope that you loved reading it as much as I loved writing it.
> 
> Also, if you wanna see more of my stuff, check out my tumblr @lkptera ! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
